Aleesha dillon
Fiercely loyal to each other, but quick to laugh at everyone else, Aleesha and Danielle considered themselves Waterloo Road’s answer to Paris and Nicole: slumming it temporarily with the scuzzers – thank god they’re destined for more glamorous things (cos they so are). Aleesha might be a little on the materialistic side, but she was a bright student, poached from a rival school by ex-Head Jack Rimmer as part of his bursary scheme. Aleesha’s armed with quick wit and sense of humour – shame she doesn’t choose to use those powers for good more often! When Aleesha left Waterloo Road she joined a local college to study hair and beauty. Aleesha was portrayed by Lauren Thomas. Series ThreeEdit Aleesha and Danielle are first introduced in series three as smart pupils who's parents have been bribed by Jack Rimmer into attending Waterloo Road. In the earlier series Aleesha and Danielle are shown to be quite shallow with Aleesha being even more judgemental to those different to her than her counterpart. Aleesha is a talented singer and auditioned for the school musical "Parkside Story" believing she was in line for the lead role. Steph however had not taken a shine to Aleesha's attitude and chose Mika for the lead instead. When Mika quit the musical after her break-up with Brett, Aleesha finally got her chance to be the star however she was made to quit after being caught bullying Karla Bentham. Aleesha and Danielle also believe in standing up for what they believe in and protest many times throughout the series. In series three they are involved with two notable protests the first being Mika and Brett's eco warrior protest and the second being a protest over Sameen Azizi's deportation. Series FourEdit In Series Four Aleesha and Danielle are involved in another protest this time about Danielle's right to go to school. This begins when Danielle lies to Aleesha about being abused at home in order to gain help from Aleesha. When the truth comes out it causes a rift between them but they soon become best friends again. Aleesha and Danielle also form a choir with Sambuca, Lauren and Denzil. Together they encourage others to join and with the help of their music teacher Matt Wilding they enter a choir competition. Aleesha and Danielle both have solos in the final performance and Waterloo Road wins the competition. Series Five Edit Later in the year Aleesha and other six formers engage in another protest over wanting to join the advanced university preperation scheme however when she realises how much work she will have to do she does not take part in the scheme.In their final year of high school Aleesha and Danielle attempt to make the most of it by partying every night. They often arrive to school drunk or worse hungover which begins to impact on their work. This reaches a climax when Danielle drinks some stolen ethenol from the science lab and passes out at school. Aleesha and Steph hide her in a cubbord hoping she will sleep it off however when they return Danielle is still unconcious and is eventually rushed to hospital to have her stomach pumped. At the end of series five Aleesha graduates from Waterloo Road and attends the school formal with her best friends Danielle and Karla. Waterloo Road ReunitedEdit A year on from graduating form Waterloo Road Aleesha attended Michaela's highschool reunion and was shown to be studying beauty at a local collage. She is also in a relationship with another former pupil Paul Langley. Aleesha later dumps Paul she finds out that he lost another job and lied about applying to the army. Paul finds it hard to get over their breakup and stalks Aleesha. He eventually hold her ransom with a knife before attempting suicide. Aleesha is quite shaken by this ordeal and is comforted by Janeece and her best friend Danielle. TriviaEdit *Aleesha was on the girls football team but is not an original member *Aleesha was an original member of the school choir *Aleesha was the lead of Parkside Story after Mika quit but was barred from performing due to her bullying behaviour. *Aleesha has her tongue pearced Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Females